Donnie's Ghost
by Eira Castiel
Summary: A story that love knows no bounds, even in life and death. [Turtlecest (Raph x Don), roleplay, AU, mpreg, OC (Their son), a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.**

* * *

An RP with Frankenpup.

This was an old idea that I have, about military!Raph that wanted to earn money so he can fulfill Don's dream, to travel with him around the world. But it got abandoned for months after telling Franken about it, then one time, while doing the Xenken RP, I told her an updated version of it and we started to do it. Franken wanted the design/character of SAINW!Raph, which is better since his appearance is closer to "military" get up.

The inspiration to this is from the movie "Ghost", one of the movies my mom watched when I was in her tummy. It's one of her ultimate favorites.

* * *

It's been a year since Raph last left him. As much as he doesn't want his husband to go to another war again, as he had an important reason but he can't tell it. He can't share the dark secret to his husband no matter how much he wanted. He admitted he was angry at Raph, so much angry because he promised it will be his last service then they can go travel together around the world for the rest of his life. But he broke it. That event is so great that a big argument happened. In the wee hours of the morning, he can feel Raph's lips grazing his cheek before he heard the door close slowly as he sobbed that Raph completely left.

And now, Don stood in front of his husband again with no words spoke, as he now returned home again.

* * *

Raph adjusted his shoulder bag awkwardly and looked down at his shoes in shame. He hated himself for leaving don even after his mate didn't want him too. but he wanted to get one last service in before he retired to spend the rest of his life with Donnie, until they grew old like you see in the movies and get all wrinkly and shit. "'m back" Raph finally broke the silence looking much like a giant kid who knew he had done wrong. he didn't want to leave Donnie, but he wanted his service to be remembered one last time. "I missed ya Donnie boy," he tried, affectionately using his mates old pet name, the time he spent in the military sure took its toll on him. He looked older, but a young kind of old? More experienced, plenty of dark scars littered his body, and he lost his eye years ago in an explosion. His lucky leather jacket currently draped around his shoulders, it had been with him through everything- even that faithful day he left Donnie for another year of service.

* * *

Silence still remained on the four walls as Don's body went forward and embraced him. "I missed you..." he said. He still have the nerve to forgive his husband even though it's really unfair he left him despite he doesn't want to.

Donnie doesn't have much time left.

They remained embraced for a few minutes, savoring their presence to each other. A year is been so long, as Don really tried hiding the pain everyday and longed for Raph's warm embrace every night but only cold presence enveloped him, to remind him that Raph is not there.  
Yet, Don had to remain warm, he must be warm.  
Raph booped his nose to his, their sign of affection before apologizing. Donnie smiled and nuzzled back.

* * *

When Donnie moved forward to hug him, he didn't hesitate to drop his belongings and hoist don right off his feet for a tight, longing hug he wish to do so many times while he was away. The bigger turtle pressed their beaks together for a hungry kiss, but it last mere seconds as he booped their beaks together gently like they did so many times before. "I missed ya so much babe, it was so hard ta get through witout thinkin' about ya." he breathed, burying his snout into Donnie's neck to just inhale his scent like a crack addict does to his next dose.

Home.

He missed Donnie's smell, he almost always smelled like coffee, and this time was no different. "I gottah say it Donnie boy, it was stupid ta leave. but I wanted another year undah mah belt fer i spend the resta mah life wit ya." he smiled lightly at the thought, gazing down at Donnie with his single golden eye. "I wanna be those annoying old people at the enda the block. but happy since the day they were married. gettin' wrinkly and all that shit" he snorted to himself pressing another kiss to Donnie's cheek.

* * *

Donnie always loved Raph's affections to him. He is always the happiest wife. Their marriage is the best thing that happened to his life.  
When Raph said about spending together for the rest of their lives. He froze, facing the cruel reality.

Donnie doesn't have much time left.

"It's alright, Raphie... At least you're here now." He said, smelling Raph's scent, it's always musky and earthy. When Donnie got released, he helped his husband cleaned up by taking a shower together. Of course, steamy, hot sex happened as they really missed each other and Raph wanted to stick that turtle d to his wife's tight bottom.  
After the coitus, Donnie prepared food for him. He is delighted to watch Raph gobbled the food, like his favorite, scrambled eggs.

As tradition, they dance and sing to their favorite songs. What a great way for a reunion of the husband and wife. Despite of that, Donnie is glad that Raph didn't noticed his change, he got thinner and paler.

That night, his husband took him to a date, to a festival nearby town.

* * *

Being away for so long and at first Raph didn't notice Don's paler skin and thinner body. But as they spent more and more time together Raph felt something was off. But he pushed it down for later while he and Donnie played random games and munched on fair food. He was even able to win a stupid stuffed rabbit for Donnie even with his bad depth perception. He had to let Donnie lead him around because with only one eye sometimes he had problems judging things distance. But now they were sitting under the stars with Donnie settled in between Raph's legs, Don's shell to Raph's chest as they watched the sky a bit away from the fair. "W'as that star thing ta like so much? Union ring er somethin?"

* * *

Donnie enjoyed the date very much. It's been so long the last time they spend the time together.  
Donnie giggled but felt a sensation on his chest. ("Not now... Not now!") "It's Orion... That brightest star there... It's Rigel." he explained. He placed his head to Raph's shoulder. "I love you, Raphie..." he spoke as the romantic air remained in their presence.

* * *

"I love ya too Donnie" using Donnie's actual name this time, "an' always will, ta that star a yers and back " he smiled despite himself "Ya alright babe? Ya look tired" Raph pressed soft kisses to the olive turtles cheek now that his head was resting on his shoulder. Noticing the slight change in Don's posture, he almost looked sick.

* * *

Donnie smiled. "I'm alright." Despite the opposite he feels right now. As time goes by, the pain got sharper and sharper. Raph must not know about his secrets he kept in their whole marriage.

But at least, this night is the happiest he had, third place actually.

The couple went home and in their bedroom, making love slowly. After ecstasy of pleasure, Don can see his husband is contented and sleeping well. He can't bear leaving Raph just like that. Don got up without disturbing his love, he grabbed some piece of paper and pen and started to write.

After an hour, he slipped it on Raph's lucky leather jacket, the one Don gave when they were dating before. So much memories to linger, he smiled bitterly.  
He lied down beside Raph, the pain in his lungs are unbearable but Raph's arms surrounded him. That warmness he loved the most.

He smiled as tears went down from his cheeks.

("I love you Raph... Always... I will always be with you... I'm sorry... I... I broke our promise...") Don caressed Raph's face before finally closing his eyes, at least, seeing that face, it's enough to carry it to the next place he'll go.

* * *

To Raph, Donnie's limp form still snuggled in his arms was just Donnie sleeping. Which was weird itself since Donnie was usually the one to wake him up but he merely pressed his lips to his mates cheek only to furrow his brows in confusion feeling the cold skin there. He pulled away in shock, "Donnie?" he questioned feeling a bit of panic well in his chest when he realized Donnie didn't move. "Donnie? Donnie! Come on! Stop playin!" he got more and more desperate, shaking the olive turtle until he rolled over on his shell limply. oh god no- with shaky hands felt for Donnie's pulse. Nothing "No! Donnie ya can't do this ta me!" he yelled grabbing Donnie's limp body to clutch it toward his chest, this can't be happening! Why- why the hell was Donnie...Donnie was laying in their bed. Dead. He had seen death many times in the war, his friends dying right in front of him so he was hardened to not let it affect him.

But this is his Donnie, his Donnie boy and his everything. the person he looked forward to seeing the entire time he was away. But to see his Donnie, life less in his arms, he lost it. He never cried so hard or so long in his life, he didn't want to believe his Donnie boy was dead. He wasn't even able to stop crying for once in his life. His heart felt shattered, torn and mangled, this shit wasn't supposed to happen to Donnie. If anything he should be the one laying there life less. Donnie had so much to live for and yet he didn't even know why or how Donnie passed in his sleep.

It took so much in Raphael not to just bury Donnie himself, like he did in the war to his buddies. He organized a small service and had to fucking job to call all of Donnie's friends to tell them the news, he couldn't get through one call without crying, and he made over 30 different calls.

Everyone loved Donatello, he was smart, kind hearted, and just the sweetest guy you could ever meet. And yet everyone gave him pity for his loss, the more they brought it up the more the old military veteran couldn't keep himself composed. He stayed the longest thought, he stayed to watch Donnie's body be buried, his memorial service. He even stayed to sit next to the grave and just bawl his eyes out like a fucking baby. How dare Donnie be taken before him, it wasn't fair. Don was all he had left, what was he supposed to do now? He heard a slight shift in his jacket, and angrily ripped whatever it was out of his pocket- about to tear it to shreds until he realized it was a letter. From Donnie.

Faster than a bullet he tore it open and let his single eye run through the writing and his heart stopped, he read it a second time, and a third, and a forth. Donnie... had been sick?... How did he not know!? Now he had the guilt of not being able to tell when his mate was sick. Some kind of mate he was. And something about an egg?

* * *

Dear Raphael,

I don't know how to explain things in a piece of paper. I wanted to say I'm very sorry I broke my promise to you. You had the right to be angry at me.

I'm sick even before we met, I had complications to my lungs. last year, the doctor said I only have a year to live, that is why I insisted you to stay. But I can't blame you. I'm sorry I hid this secret to you but I don't want to be a burden to you. I should be the one to take care of you, as I'm your wife.

I want you to know I love you very much and I will be always loving and watching you, even in the afterlife. But if your fate is set to others, it's alright. I wanted you to be happy.

There is another thing I should tell you. We had an egg. He is located in our vacant room, being buried and basked in a bathtub. You'll know he's yours.

Being married to you is the happiest memory I have. please don't blame yourself, okay?

I love you.

-Donatello


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.**

* * *

An RP with Frankenpup.

This was an old idea that I have, about military!Raph that wanted to earn money so he can fulfill Don's dream, to travel with him around the world. But it got abandoned for months after telling Franken about it, then one time, while doing the Xenken RP, I told her an updated version of it and we started to do it. Franken wanted the design/character of SAINW!Raph, which is better since his appearance is closer to "military" get up.

The inspiration to this is from the movie "Ghost", one of the movies my mom watched when I was in her tummy. It's one of her ultimate favorites.

* * *

Raph had fallen to his knees when he read the note over and over again. He actually had to get Casey to drive him home after he found it, his heart couldn't take it. If he would have know that was the last time he would ever see Donnie again he would have done so much more, if he knew Don was sick he never would have left.

He got home and stumbled in, he would have to pack Donnie's stuff away, or at least put it all into a single room. He couldn't bear to look at it right now. He did as the note said, too look for a supposed egg. And nearly just shattered to pieces right there. The egg was there, a heat lamp nearby and the egg itself was wrapped in several soft blankets to keep it warm. He shakily brought it close, a little bigger than the size of his hand but... Oh God he was a dad now? This was all too fast, first his mate dying, and this sudden egg. He kept it close and tiredly rested against the corner, fighting off another wave of tears that refused to be combated that shimmered down to the eggs shell. What was he going to do? Egg in one arm and not in the other. Raphael cried himself to sleep.

* * *

He felt lighter as his vision got darkened, his nerves got numbed and he didn't feel he is breathing anymore.  
Yet, after a few days, he can see everything. He can see his husband crying his eyes out, he sees his husband sad and depressed.  
Now, he sees him crying with their egg.  
He just realized. He is a spirit now. As a scientist, he never believed is such supernatural. He always find ways to debunk it. But now, he's one, is there any proof to do that this existed? He wondered though, if he can do powers like what was believed in the living world.

In the morning, the parents are able to see the egg cracked but by its shaking, it accidentally fell on the ground. Donnie screamed in worry but Raph had it all in control as he trained not to panic in war.

* * *

Raph had turned his back for one second to get another blanket for the new born when he heard the crack of the born thing shaking right off the table. "Shit!" He cursed himself for taking his eyes off and quickly scooped up the tiny baby to wrap him in blankets, checking it he hit his head or other parts but thanked shell it looked like the little guy landed on his shell. "Jus' a battle wound squirt" he mumbled, this was his kid, HIS KID. He didn't know how or why he was actually blessed with a genetic kid but he would so his best for this little guy. The baby whined softly and wiggled in the soft blankets, grabbing at his daddy's thick finger. "... If only Do-" he stopped himself when his breath betrayed him. "If only yer ma got ta see ya" he spoke to the baby moving his finger slightly "What am I gonna call ya..." he asked himself, only now noticing how this little guy had Donnie's skin... Shit.

* * *

The little bundle started to wail, Raph can see the bucktooth. He had diastema like D... Don. Their kid is the clone of his wife.

Donnie giggled, their son is the most precious. He got nervous by the fall but he had a battle scar like the father. When Raph thought what name would he give, he is at loss as well.  
Until, Raph said "Rigel."  
He remembered.  
It's the star he loved.  
It's perfect.  
He swayed beside Raph to see their baby marshmallow.

Raph felt a cold wind breezing on his shoulder. As the named Rigel opened his eyes, Raph gasped.  
Rigel's eyes are like the blazing sun.  
Like Raph's.

* * *

Raph felt his insides both freeze over and boil seeing Rigel's gold eyes. The bigger turtle did glance at his shoulder at the cool breeze but shook it off to turn his attention to the crying baby. Only to place a hand on his face, he had no idea how to take care of a baby in any way shape or form. That was until something caught his eye, in the corner of their little table was covered in books, start outs like diapers, bottles, clothes, everything that should hold him over for the first couple weeks and Raph broke again; Donnie KNEW he was going to die, and he did all this knowing he wasn't going to live long enough to see his baby... Oh god. He needed to stop being a total pussy and stop crying. He had seen his friends explode right in front of his eyes, seen so many innocent people shot be he was in military mode there.

He rocked the kid lightly while he angrily rubbed his single watery eye and stood, almost afraid to approach the baby's things. He was scared enough holding Rigel now, he was so big and his baby was so small. He grabbed the first few he saw, feeding, how to change a diaper. and quickly, after several failed attempts got a diaper on and a little onsey for Rigel to wear. "Wish ya didn' go Donnie" he mumbled holding Rigel as he took a seat on the couch to start reading. He would try his best to be a good dad.

* * *

Donnie smiled bitterly. The guilt still remained even as a spirit. he left the full responsibility to Raph being both the father and mother to Rigel. he really regretted not able to see his son and also seeing his husband, now widow, struggle to raise their son. He knew Raph had many experiences that people don't want to see. There is no mercy in the war, it must be dead in any ways possible. Don never left his side in the first years of his service, as it really is terrifying. Even now, in his hard exterior is a golden, softie heart.  
Donnie hovered over to Rigel and smiled. He is such a precious baby. All of the hardships of laying his egg to keeping him warm, to waiting for Raphael to return. All to this, he is contented at least. He got surprised when Rigel giggled at him.

* * *

Raph wasn't sure why the baby suddenly giggled but he wasn't going to complain, babies are weird. The little marshmallow made grabby hands to something over the bigger turtles should but Raph simply gave the little guy his finger, luckily that seemed enough for the new born turtle to care about grabbing at it with his tiny little hands. "Ya hungry?" he questioned but the baby ignored him in favor for his finger. Great. "Ya wanna play er somethin'?" he tried but still got nothing. This was going to take a lot of work. "Guess ill feed ya" he mumbled and grabbed the formula book and settled the wiggling baby in his blankets on the table so he could figure out how the hell to make a formula.

* * *

The cute son giggled as Raph played with Rigel. After that, he came in with a challenge. How to feed the baby.  
Don giggled as Raph tries to read the book.  
The cold breeze went on Raph again as he looked around and saw some notes on the fridge.

Don is delight that as months went by, Raph got the hang of taking care of their Rigel. But he noticed Rigel is always staring at him. Could it be he can see him too?!

* * *

Raph was in the kitchen derping around with some pancakes, really it was the only thing he could make. Rigel was now about 5 months and the kid could eat some solids but Raph didn't feed him much other than formula or baby food. So he was making something for himself. Rigel though was wiggling around on his blanket when he saw a wispy thing and giggle making grabbing hands thinking it was someone come to pick him up or play. "Whacha lookin at squirt?" Raph asked and furrowed his eye brows seeing nothing.

* * *

Rigel continued to giggle as Raph plays with Rigel using his big fingers. Occurrences like this started to happen frequently, as Rigel giggles alone and looks at no space. But Raph only ignored it as it might be part of the process of mood developing.

Donnie stepped away as Raph coos with their baby. He smiled as Raph is really a good father.

Through hardships raising their son, Rigel grew being a good boy at the age of 1, he started to explore, like reading books, just like his wife.  
At Don's death anniversary, Raph prepared it well, it's the only thing he can do for his deceased wife. What he didn't expect is Rigel finally spoke a word while the father is putting red roses on Don's grave.  
"Papa."

* * *

Raph felt a bit eased in his heart knowing his growing baby boy had made it this far, and now he wasn't alone on Donnie's 1 anniversary. He had brought the little guy along, holding him in one arm while he dropped a dozen roses on Donnie's grave when he heard the world and his eyes widened. "Whacha say?!" he breathed in shock, his grieving momentarily forgotten "Ya said yer first word squirt! And Papa!" he cooed at the little guy with a small smile only to remember where he was, "... But I always asked ya ta say dad. Where the hell did ya hear Papa?"

After a few tears had slipped his eyes which made the darker turtle growl to himself, put himself back together to get Rigel home and play a little. It was getting cold again, it always seemed colder in his house now, whether it was the changing weather it just the emptiness, either way he didn't like it. Rigel was currently sucking on one of his fingers making adorable baby noises or at least that was until he flipped over and began to cry, just as Raph was trying to get the little guy to stop Ri's chubby legs saw his own wiggling tail and he tried to grab at it, too bad his shell and short chubby arms prevented him from getting too it. Raph though snorted at the cute display.

* * *

Don is happy that their baby marshmallow said what he taught him to say "Papa". Though, he did giggled when Raph wanted "Dad" instead.

He always hovered to Raph and Rigel, he got worried when Raph seemed to notice the coldness. But he is glad his third eye is not open, like Rigel's. When he saw Rigel playing, he smiled and wanted to coo the baby. He wanted to make this family happy and Raph to forgive himself before he can finally rest. He wanted to see Rigel grow before he can assure he can pass on completely.

* * *

Rigel was 5 now, the kid was determined to talk himself away. He was spouting words all over and Raph didn't know where he learned half of them. Must be those cartoons he watches all the time and from all those books he read. His baby boy was smart, just like Donnie- Raph grit his teeth to himself having been sitting on the couch while Rigel sat in the floor watching Spongebob munching on his goldfish. "Ri I'm gonna take a quick shower, stay here kay?" he said rubbing Rigel's head when he past and got a giggle "k Papa"

Raph scrubbed his face when he was alone, it had been 5 years since his Donnie died but the wound still felt fresh as ever. He started the water, scrubbing his arms tiredly, and let his mind drift to all the happy times he had with his waifu before he died. There was that night he came back, they had so much fun, to the time he dropped his ice cream cause of some derpy kids and Donnie let him share (He could have easily bought a new one mind you) too all those sexy times and he unconsciously reached for where Donnie always stood in the shower when they were here together. Only to jerk his hand back like it burned. There was the time Don got all dressed up in a sexy little nurses outfit and played doctor when he got a little cold, and all the mind blowing sex.

Fuck, he glanced down at his growing hard one beneath his softening shell. When was the last time he jerked off? Just get it over with Raphie boy, he rubbed the slit until his hard on slipped free and into his waiting hand and he churred quietly not to make too much noise.

* * *

Donnie is delighted that all of his teachings to Rigel really paid off. Because of this, it wasn't long that their son is talking alone.

Don followed his husband and he watches him being naked, those scarred big muscles. he squeaked when Raph started to masturbate!  
Even as a spirit, he got so turned on, he sat in front of him and help him jerk off.

* * *

Raph grit his teeth, imagining all the times he and Donnie had alone time. all those times they fucked, or made love, or had sex whatever you wanna call it. Those sexy moans, calling his name. what he wouldn't give to just hear Donnie's voice again. He hissed under his breath when cool air somehow made its way into his hot shower, he quickly turned up the heat and moved his hand faster to get it over with, all while imagining Donnie under him; begging for more. He came with a silent moan and panted to get his breath back before letting himself slide down the wall with a mile long look. He missed don, so god damn much. "F-fuck" he growled pressing a heel to his good eye hard, he should be done fucking crying like a pussy over this. But every time he thought of Donnie's unresponsive body, his lifeless eyes- he smacked the wall and got up before he could keep thinking. He wanted to remember Donnie as the cute little nerd he was, not some corpse he held close until his last few breaths.

All clean he walked back out with fresh clothes, finding Rigel still in front of the TV, but drawing with his crayons and his face lit up seeing his daddy "Look Papa I drew you!" he giggled holding up a crudely draw version of Raph, even with his eye patch. The war turtle smiled lightly "Aw look at dat. Wanna hang it up the fridge squirt?"

* * *

Donnie watched his husband grunted while polishing his wood. He knew he noticed the coldness again. when he got released, he realized how lonely Raphie is. He flinched when he punched the wall, it's been 5 years and Raph still loves him. But its torturing him.

They both got out of the shower and saw their cute son holding a drawing of Raph, even with the eye patch!  
He giggled as Raph pinned it in the fridge.  
"Why are you laughing?" Rigel asked out nowhere.  
"I'm not laughing. I'm happy you made a drawing of him." Don answered, then stopped when Raph is confused and staring at their son.  
"You should tell him you love Papa." Rigel said.

* * *

Raph's eyebrows furrowed down at Rigel as he talked to himself "... Who ya talkin ta Ri?" questioning, slightly confused. Rigel turned to his Daddy with happy golden eye "'m talkin ta Donnie, Daddy! Can't you see him too?" Raph froze, going ridged at the name Rigel just let pass his lips "Uh... Ri ya... Ya know what I told ya, yer ma- uh Donnie's gone." Rigel made a slight confused face and looked back to where his mother's spirit was floating only he disappeared and was floating beside Raphael. "But he's right next to you Papa." Pointing a little finger over Raph's shoulder and the father got goose bumps. Okay that was fucking creepy, maybe Rigel just had an imaginary friend or something. Yeahhhhh he would go with that. "… Yyeahhh well come on squirt let's get ya ta bed." He said trying to ignore what just happened and scooped his son right off his feet to get him into bed. "Daddy, do you love mama?" he suddenly asked and Raph's knees gave out so he kneeled beside Rigel's bed, fuck please don't talk about Donnie, Rigel.

"Yeah I do." He said simply and gave his little ankle biter a kiss and quickly got back to his feet. "Night squirt," But Papa!-" it was too late Raph had shut the door and Rigel pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.**

* * *

Don is surprised as Rigel pointed his presence, it will definitely freak his husband out. But is glad that Raph just shrugged it off, yet he is a little sad, that Raph is not interested to spirits, also, he doesn't want to show to him yet. He thought Rigel had an imaginary friend or something, as kids tend to have a lot of imagination as their brains are still developing. He blushed at Raph's answer that he still loves him. Yet, he can see the hurt on his face.

When Raph closed the door, he saw his baby pouting, he had to make Rigel understand.  
"Baby," Don hovered beside his son. "Papa had been through a lot. Please understand him, he... He needed to heal because he lost someone he cared for. And... He doesn't have the same ability as yours... He can't see me." Don explained, as Rigel pondered then stared at him.  
"Papa is sad, Mama... Why won't you talk to him?" he asked.  
Donnie looked away, he had to give all the responsibility to him, also he left him abruptly, also he broke his promise. He had many sins to him.  
"... I'm not ready yet, baby."

As Don got through the wall (he quite enjoys that), he saw a lot of bottles laying around the kitchen, as Raph took a swig, seemed that he wanted to forget about everything. Don can't bear to see his love this miserable, as he cant help but hug him behind while his invisible form lets out tears.

* * *

Raph downed yet another bottle and tossed it uncaringly to the floor while he held his head in his hands. He missed donnie so god damn much even after all this time. He got a cold chill and he growled and rubbed his eye before anything else could leak from it, "W-What the fuck." He snarled pathetically as he tried to get up and move away from the random cold spot, even with his jacket it soaked into his skin, right down to his bones. He had been getting these a lot and he was seriously thinking he was going crazy because rigel never said he was cold. But he gave up trying to move seeing as the alcohol was clouding his system and his body wouldnt move when he wanted. "Fuck Donnie- Why didn' ya tell me..." He growled softly to himself.

* * *

Donnie jerked away when Raph is trying to move away from his grasp. The more Don interacts with his living husband, the more distant and conscious he seemed. He knew Raph felt cold by his touches and not the warmness he used to share with him.  
"I'm sorry, Raphie..." Don muttered as more tears are flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I left you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything..." He hiccuped. "I know you hated me for it, Raph." He said, but is confused when Raph just stared widely AT HIS EYES, like he is SEEING him. It seemed that extreme emotions caused his energy to fluctuate, thus showing himself without control.  
Before anything get in Raph's head, Don disappeared again, hoping that all Raph saw is just his imagination.

* * *

Raph's single eye stared disbelievingly of what he just saw, DONNIE. He felt something in his chest snap and he shook his head violently and squeezed it tightly between his hands. he was losing it, losing his sanity and his mind. Raph choked on his own breath and tried to growl to cover up the pain in his chest. Fuck this. He quickly knocked over his chair and managed to get to his bedroom before slamming the door shut, only to wince remembering rigel was sleeping and he threw himself on his bed. He saw Donnie, he was never going to get over this… What was he going to do? He swore on his missing eye he saw his Donnie boy- and it had been 5 long torturous years.

* * *

Donnie saw Raph's violent actions, such as slamming the door and moving the chair away. He sobbed, as he is driving his family in spiraling doom.  
He wished for help.  
He really did.  
He returned to Rigel's room and thank goodness, his baby boy is deep asleep, not hearing anything. That tiny whistle coming out from his bucktooth definitely came from his genes. "Baby..." He hovered closer and peck his forehead. "Baby, I want Papa and you to be happy. I can't rest in peace until you two are..."

Apparently, that wished sort of came.  
April came in for a visit to the Raphael household. She told Raph she would come by so she can teach him different dishes (as eating pancakes in their whole lives will drive anyone crazy). Rigel, as usual, greeted his "Aunt" and helped her to cook. Yet, she seemed to notice a presence lingering their home. Her eyes widened by what she saw then a little hand holds her shirt to stop her.  
"I know it, too, Auntie." He spoke softly, so his father will not hear him.

* * *

Raph had finally put himself together after last night after a hot shower, and some deep breathing. Now full clothed he came out to join April who was visiting to teach him other things to cook that microwaveable dinners and pancakes. "Yo, sorry couldn' find mah patch," Gesturing to his eye patch not noticing the little moment April and Eigel just had. "Whatcha makin?"

The woman quickly pushed her thoughts away for a second, "Oh its beef stew, take a bit longer because of the meat but its delicious." She hummed and helped Rigel sit on the counter so he could watch. "Hey Raph, you haven't noticed anything weird happening here have you?".

The question throw the big turtle off and narrowed his single eye slightly. "Whaddya mean bah weird?"

* * *

"... Nothing.." April pondered as she sat down in front of Raph. "Raph, have you experience cold sensation, a feeling that someone is watching you or something like that?" She asked seriously. It seemed that Raph had taken back.  
She hummed when raph sort of reacted a little.  
"Whatever it is, don't worry Raph..."

* * *

Raph didn't like where this is going and narrowed his eye. He didn't like the thought of something fucking watching him in the least, especially when he didn't know from where it was watching him from. His senses were heightened when he fought in the war, because you never knew when you would get attacked. "Ya sayin there's somthin fuckin lurkin in nah house." He asked but nearly growled. If something was haunting him fuck that! It made sense because sometimes stuff would randomly move.

* * *

Donnie looked down, a little ashamed yet upset. The two people who are aware just looked at him. "Don't cry..." Rigel said softly. His habit does it again, talking in nowhere.

"... Rigel..." April asked after absence of noises. "Have you seen your Mama in pictures?" she asked.  
Rigel pondered. "Uhm... Papa keeps all of them... So I never saw him in pictures. But-" He answered.

"Alright then... Now, describe me the one you've been seeing right now." she continued. What are you getting at, April... Donnie wondered. Rigel stared at space for a minute. "He had the same skin as mine! He had a gap like mine too!" he answered, pointing to his diastema. "He seemed taller, Auntie..." He muttered.

Silence happened again, especially when Donnie saw the wide eyed husband.

* * *

Raph stared in shock at rigel, he did selfishly keep all the photos of donnie he had to himself, but he was planning on showing rigel of course he must have gotten into his pictures. "Ha ha funny yous guys." He snorted trying to play off the scene uncaringly but his gut was growing cold at the thought. This all had to be a joke, there was no way rigel was randomly figuring out what donnie looked like. He must have looked through all the old photos. "Stop messin wit me it aint funny,"

* * *

April looked to Rigel who looked hurt by his fathers words and stood. "No one is messing with you raph. If you won't take the hint fine. I think donnie is still here but as a ghost. and guess what? Rigel is able to see him." She lost her temper a bit but righted herself. "I don't know for sure but it makes sense." Raph only turned to her and refused to believe any of this. He didn't think ghosts and shit were real, but the thought of one sent him into denial road.

* * *

Rigel is crying when his Papa didn't believed him. "... Mama... Papa thinks I'm crazy..." He sniffled. Don hurriedly went to their little boy to cheer up, he is a little angry at raph, okay, very angry, that he didn't believe to their son.  
And even to his best friend, April. "Sshhh... Baby, it's okay... Its okay... Papa is just tired..." He stared at his husband. He is so close in being a poltergeist, but he can't stand being angry as he loves Raph.  
"Baby... Repeat what I say, alright?" Don said.  
April just watched Rigel stopped sniffling. "... Raphael... Remember how we first met," Rigel said after Donnie spoke. Slowly for the little boy to process.  
"Mikey invited me to a match. you were a famous boxer then. I told you that boxing is only knocking brains out. After a few weeks we started dating... Our first date is in a bar after the whole motorcycle shenanigan..." Rigel said, even though a little slurry as he is still learning new words. "When we are engaged, you signed up to the war. I comforted you and exchanged letters with you... Then we got married, that was after you lost your eye... I wished to travel the world with you in a year, so we earned money... Until..." He stopped as Don is on the verge of crying.

* * *

Like a punch to the chest Raph had to use the counter to support himself, how could Rigel possibly know that? "How do ya know that...?" He breathed out in shock and thought he saw a flicker of something near Rigel and his heart stopped. "... Donnie?" He choked lightly but was able to hold back anything more than the choke in his voice. "He's..." Swallowing thickly for what he was about to say "He's here?" Rigel sniffled and sobbed softly rubbing his eyes "Y-yes Papa- He's always been here. He h-helped me read and stuff."

* * *

Don looked at his husband, who is very surprised. "I've always been here, Raphie... I never left you. I tried my best to help you raise our child. You were never alone, Raphie... As I love you too much. I'm really sorry I had to leave you..." Don spoke but April is the one who is saying his message. "I was going to keep this secret from you but it seemed I interacted too much, as if I'm still alive..." Don continued. Rigel went beside his Papa and hug his leg to make him feel better.

* * *

Raph was in shock as April apparently spoke what donnie was telling him, he almost missed Rigel on his leg. But he slowly kneeled down to hoist him up to hug the little stinker tight, because Donnie wasn't there for him to do so. "It explains everythin." He mumbled into Rigel's clothes to himself. "Why wounldn' ya tell me?!" He suddenly sounded angry but it was because of his shock and his longing to have Donnie by his side again. "Ya coulda just'- jus' stayed wit me then." He set Rigel down to sit on the table. But he suddenly remembered a horrible paranormal movie "... Donnie why ya here? Aint ya supposed ta I dunno go?" That sounded bad but… Donnie was gone, at least his body. His spirit should be free, why was he here?

* * *

"Papa... Mama is crying..." Rigel said with a sad look on his face. Donnie tried to keep his powers on check as he doesn't want to fluctuate his energy and show himself again.  
"I'm sorry..." Don said. "I... I can't move on..." He said, as April is relaying the message to his husband. That's all he wanted to say as he doesn't want to force Raph to do everything again. All he wanted is for Raph and Rigel to have a happy life, so he can pass on. He wanted Raph to not blame himself by what happened. But Don can't say his problem because he had done enough problems to his husband.  
"Raph... That's all Don had said." April said as Don disappeared. "Here's not here in this room anymore. Guess you have to find out why is he still here."  
"... Mama... Mama always tells me he loves Papa so much." Rigel spoke, while still clutching to Raph's shirt.

* * *

Raph had to sit down at all this information, he had been trying so hard to push Donnie from his mind for his own sake. But it never really worked, and now to learn Don was still around-. Shaking his head when April said those words was like a stake in the heart. "The hell can't he move on!?" He growled to himself. Half of him wanted to let Donnie go- He was dead. But now knowing his mate was floating around he wanted to be selfish and keep him around until he died. He pulled Rigel close again to prevent him from seeing the pained expression on his face. "He does...?" He whispered lowly. Donnie still loved him even after everything, just like he love Don. "I still love 'im too Ri...Can- can ya tell 'im dat fer me?" If Rigel saw him more than he could use his kid like a little messenger.

He felt Rigel sniffle himself and nod his head into his father's shoulder before snuggling close to hug his Papa tight as he could. "Mmhh," he answered.

* * *

Donnie cried his eyes out in their attic. He can't move on because of his family. As much as he wanted to stay yet he knew Raph will do a way so he can be in peace even though both of them wanted each other.

Downstairs Don heard Rigel speaking. "Mama... Papa said he loves you very much and he wanted to see you." He sniffled a little. Don slowly went through the ceiling to meet his baby and hovered beside him. "Did Papa did say that?" Don asked, as he wipe his son's tears away and pat his head. "... I can't show to him, baby... I can't."  
"Why is that, Mama?" the little boy asked.  
"I... I've done many things to your Papa... I left your Papa without saying goodbye..." He said with shame and sadness. "It's seems to be your our messenger now, baby..." Don said, smiling again. "Did you know the word angel means messenger? So you're our angel, baby..."

His husband went in the room as Don sees him staring at Rigel, who is staring at him but seemed to be blank space instead.

* * *

After he got april to leave to sink all this in, his dead mate was still lurking around and he didn't know why… But another side of him didn't want donnie to leave, and he felt selfish for saying it. "..." Staring at Rigel in confusion having heard him talking and staring at nothing now. He didn't acknowledge it now knowing Rigel could see Donnie. "But can't you at least do it once?" Rigel asked sadly rubbing his eyes as his father sat awkwardly on the couch as Rigel talked. "Papa, Mama said he can't." He suddenly sniffed and went waddling to his daddy who picked him up unconsciously. but Raph was still in a half daze, Donnie must be in the room now if Rigel had been talking. "I love ya Donnie," he just said like a robot, hugging Rigel tight when he started to sob again, it was then that he snapped out of it and rocked his kid slightly, cooing for him to quiet down.

* * *

Donnie stared at the two living love ones, his tears come down but his energy is stable. Raph is miserable because of him, as much as he doesn't want to die years back... Yet, it's already done. Raph can't move on, Rigel is sad as his family is broken, Don can't pass on...

"Mama... If Papa is happy, are you going to be happy?" Rigel asked as he looked around and stared at the space where Raph and Rigel's pictures are there. "Yes, baby... I will be." Don answered. "Papa! Mama said that if you're happy, he will be happy." Rigel spoke. "Maybe Mama will show up to you if you're happy."

* * *

Raph's brows furrowed, how the hell was he supposed to be happy with Donnie's death on his mind every minute of every day? How 'm I supposed ta get happy then? S'not like I got much ta be happy about anymore squirt." Unsure if he was trying to talk to Don or Rigel. "Sides ya, yer da only thing keepin me goin Ri." Sighing lightly to himself. Rubbing his kids shell absentmindedly watching his face scrunch up in confusion. "What do you mean Daddy?" Raph quickly shook his head. "Aye dun worry bout it. I'll try kay?" He soothed and glanced around the room for any sign of his Donnie only to find nothing.

* * *

It left Rigel thinking, what would make his Papa happy?... He waddled around and apparently a show is on, about a guy and a girl together. Papa said he is sad because he lost Mama... Ding!  
"Mama!" Rigel waddled to the spirit standing near him. "Mama, will Papa be happy if he is with others?"  
Don got confused but he understood shortly what Rigel meant. As much as he loves Raph, he is dead already. Like the saying, 'till death do us part'. As much as it pains him, "That's a great idea baby!"

That night, Raph is tucking Rigel in bed. "Papa, I asked Aunt April! She said she knows someone that you can... Date!" Rigel said in glee after almost forgotten the word.

* * *

Raph blinked in surprise at Rigel's words and pulled away slightly "Uuuhh, Ri I dun wanna go datin anyone" awkwardly rubbing his neck "i just aint interested, and aye what are ya doin asking April about that?" He scowled down at his kid watching him pout then giggle. "But Mama said you would be happy!" Raph froze..."... Donnie said that..?" Mumbling softly feeling like he had been punched in the chest. "Ferget about it key? I ain't interested in seein other people, yer mas da only one for me squirt." Giving Rigel a noogie before leaving.

* * *

Rigel just pouted that his daddy doesn't want it. Now how he will make his Papa happy?  
"Mama... He doesn't want to." Rigel said, Donnie hovered beside him and hugged him. Don is happy the fact that Raph still loved him, as he is to him.  
Don stopped when Rigel started to cough, it a hoarse cough, he wheezed and stared at the little hands.  
Blood.  
"Rigel! Baby?!" Don screamed yet his son passed out. "Raph! Raph!" Don screamed but he remembered he hid himself. He went to wall to wall to find his husband on their room.

* * *

Raph had just got to his room and was changing into some more comfortable clothing consisting of an old t-shirt and some sleep pants. He got a massive cold chill and could guess he was being watched, well now that explains why it always felt colder in here when he tried to go to bed. With Rigel's room down the hall Raph was unable to hear his child's violent coughs as he now laid unconscious on his blankets and pillows. "I dun know what ta think anymore." he talked to himself, now he realized he had been doing that a lot lately… Damn it.

* * *

Don panicked rushing towards Raph. No matter how much he doesn't want to show up to him, Rigel is in trouble, he had to compromise.

He touched him yet Raph only shivered. He tried shouting but no avail.  
Fuck it, for the sake of their baby.

He smacked Raph's arm, causing the husband to get shock at the cold.

And he showed himself to him, not a flicker or a lingering presence but a full form in front of Raph.

He mouthed out "Rigel's in trouble!"

* * *

Raph's mind just snapped into tiny pieces when he tried to get into bed only to see a full form of Donnie right in front of him. And he froze staring and rubbed his good eye like this was a joke. "... Donnie...?" His voice full of shock, reaching out to touch only for his hand to go right through. "What...?" He was totally unsure what to do but Don was obviously trying to tell him something, watching again noticed the Rigel's name and his heart jumped and in seconds was in the squirts room.

"Ri! Rigel wake up!" He shout noticing the blood, he quickly scooped him up in his blanket to keep him warm and got to the hospital as fast as he could-pjs and all. "I need help!" Yelling for just someones help and in no time Rigel was hooked up in bed, ivs in his arms and Raph at the bedside. Oh god he didn't want to see his kid in that bed…

* * *

The doctor diagnosed Rigel and said he had inherited the same illness his wife had. Don started to cry, learning that his precious baby got his curse, his sickness. hH put such burden to his husband again.  
Because of being so worried, his energy fluctuate frequently. For the mean time, he is showing himself to Raph. They are beside Rigel's bed, hoping that their son will be safe. He felt so bad to his baby, a lot of tubes stuck to Rigel.  
Don cant stop crying, especially seeing Raph's world slowly crashing down when the doctor said Rigel's life is 50/50.

* * *

Raph's head was in his hands by the time the doctor came in to tell him the news. His entire world just stopped hearing Rigel only had a 50/50 shot in living. He could see Donnie's ghostly form on the other side of their sleeping kid and he lost it. His brain was already on the brink of crazy and this was the last straw. He pressed his hands hard into his remaining eye "N-No. Fuck no ya cant die." He growled more to himself but meaning Rigel "I'm supposed ta be in that god damn bed, not you." Hissing when his throat burned from his held back tears "Ya can't leave me Ri, yer dah only thing keepin me goin, yer dah only thing keepin me alive." He admitted harshly, if he lost Rigel just like Donnie; he wouldn't be able to stay on earth anymore. And it made it even worse he could see Donnie's form sobbing and he couldn't even reach out to touch him and comfort him thousands of times before.

* * *

After an hour, the little boy is able to rouse yet very weakly.  
"Papa..." he spoke softly. Raph quickly aided his son. "Papa... Why Papa is sad? Smile for me, Papa... I want to see Papa smile..." Rigel requested. Don just stared and shocked that in his eyes, Rigel is slowly fading.

His son is dying.

His tears flow down more as he said ,"Rigel don't leave your Papa. Your Papa needs you."

"Papa... Please."

* * *

Raph lost it completely seeing Rigel actually wake and beg him to smile, he rubbed his leaking eyes, and sat unsure what to do but hold Rigel close while he could. He could feel it… Rigel wasn't going to make it. He choked and he held the sheets tight, he was losing another person he loved to the same god damn sickness. How the cruel was fate? They were all he had. The corners of his lips curling upward in an effort to so as his baby asked but it failed and a harsh inhale interrupted. But he was finally to make a small smile without the ends quivering and falling back into a frown. "Dun go Ri." he whispered desperately.

* * *

"Papa... Mama and I want Papa to be happy..." Rigel said, felt a lot of pain in his lungs, but trying to restrain it. "I love you Papa..." Rigel said, the machine is beeping loudly, indicating Rigel's health is in danger. Don screamed "No!" as Rigel's is fading away.

Then all is a blur, Raph shouting and crying, doctor and nurses going in to aid their dying son.

* * *

"N-No! Rigel don't!" He shouted when the monitors beeped faster and louder. It went so fast, the doctors had to literally drag Raph out of the room to do their job and Raph's sight was blurred by his fucking tears, he didn't even realize he punched a hole in the wall until his fist started to throb and he collapsed in a near by chair clutching his head and wincing at every shout and cry from a doctor just on the other side of the wall. No! NONONONONO! He already lost the fucking love of his life, he can't lose his kid too. It was too much, too fucking soon. If Rigel dies he won't have a reason to be here anymore. "Ya can't fuckin leave me." He hissed under his breath meaning Rigel. "D-Donnie's already gone ya can't leave me." He choked baring his teeth hard to try and prevent anymore tears.

* * *

Don went through the wall, he doesn't want to see his baby lost his life. His eyes leaked so many tears, he kept saying to stay with Raph, as Rigel had no place to die yet. He floated besides the devastated husband, he can't even control his emotions to hide as he only wanted his baby to be safe. Both of them didn't talk, as Raph is too tired to do so and if Don talk, Raph will not hear him. He vowed he will show and finally talk with Raph once Rigel is okay.

After a few agonizing hours, the doctor came out. The parents stood up quickly and demanded answers.  
"Rest assured, Mr. Hamato, your son is stable right now and resting well." Upon hearing that, Don is crying happy tears, their baby is safe. He went through the wall to check the little marshmallow and there he is, sleeping and breathing. Rigel had so much to see when he grows up, like his dream in becoming an astronomer. He is caressing his baby when Raph rushed inside.

* * *

Raph barreled into the room once he was allowed to once again, heart in his throat sat down nearly silently afraid that any movement would send Rigel into another fit. He had been able to see Donnie this entire time and it was only making his heart throb in pain imagining Rigel right at Donnie's side as a ghost.

"F-fuck dun do that Ri." He scolded reaching for rigels tiny hand. "Yer scarin me kid." He held himself steady in voice so Rigel wouldn't hear or see his daddy weak and crying.

* * *

Don witnessed his husband never left their son's side. He is worried that he barely eat and sleep, waiting for his baby to wake up.

After 2 days, cute yellow eyes opened. "... Papa?" He weakly asked. "Oh Rigel baby..." Don said in big relief, his baby is very alive. He sees raph waking up quickly and aiding his kid. Don giggled as it's cute seeing his husband being overprotective, if he learned about his illness he would be one to him.

* * *

"Yer alright." Raph breathed after helping the little turtle up and hugged him close then he finally was sure Rigel wasn't going to crack under his fingertips. He wasn't never going to let Rigel out of his sight again, he quickly wrapped his arms around the other turtle as if protecting him from the world. "Dun evah do dat ta me again ya hear?" He scolded even when relief coated his tone.

Rigel hugged his daddy the best he could since he was still tired, resting his head on his Papa's shoulder. "I didn't mean to..." He whined clutching hold of his father's old jacket. "Papa? Mama looks sad."

* * *

"Don't worry about Mama, baby... I'm just glad you're alright." Don said. The spirit smiled at the cute display of Raph's protection to their little bundle. He frowned when Raph sort of accused Rigel. "He didn't meant to get sick, Raph." He frowned, then looked confused when Raph is staring at him, its like he can finally hear him.  
And it seemed he did.

* * *

Raph blinked in confusion for what was the hundredth time today… Was… Was that Donnie's voice? "Don?" Feeling uncertain this whole time. He honestly thought he was going crazy, I mean who gets to see and hear their dead mate? "Ya could talk ta me… And let me see ya but cha didn't'?" Now he felt hurt, holding Rigel a little tighter.

* * *

Don looked away from the emotion of hurt of his husband. "I vowed to finally show and talk to you if Rigel is safe." He spoke softly. "And so... Hello, Raphie.." He greeted. 5 years after his death, he finally came face to face with Raphael.


	4. Chapter 4

Rigel slept on his Papa's shoulder, too tired to stay awake longer. Raph gently brought their little marshmallow back to bed and tucked him.  
The time passed by between them is agonizing, as no one dared to speak or even start a conversation. This is bad. Don thought that showing himself is a bad idea. Maybe he can disappear again so Raph will not be bothered to call himself crazy anymore.

* * *

After Rigel was tucked back in to get some much needed sleep Raph sat back on his chair, and even though he didn't say anything he stared right at Donnie's ghost. He could see the posters right through Donnie's form on the wall just behind him, Donnie really was a ghost. "Why didn't ya tell me ya were sick...?" His voice barely above a whisper, he wanted to know, no he needed to know. He NEVER would have left if he knew Donnie only had a little bit of time left. Reaching into the hidden pocket of his leather coat to take out the old, wrinkled piece of paper Donnie left him all those years ago, he couldn't bring it on himself to throw it away.  
Because it said I love you.

* * *

The spirit is scared to answer. He gulped, looking away from his husband's glare. "... I don't want you to be worried to me, Raph... Even if you hadn't left, I will not tell you my illness... I don't want to be a burden..." The ghost started to cry, his energy fluctuating again. "I know from my childhood I will never live longer than normal people. My illness will become a big nuisance to everything. But... I met you and loved you as well." He sighed. "And..." He looked at the sleeping little bundle. "We had a family. I've never been happier in my memories... But... Please, Raph..."  
"Let me go."

* * *

Raph wasn't sure how what he was feeling in his chest, pain, hurt, desperation, fear, love, want everything all at once. The thought of watching Donnie go again... Fuck. "Ya ain't no burden Donnie, dun evah think that shit." Growling lightly "I can't jus' ferget ya." He gripped his son's blankets tightly. "Now dat I know yer here- How am I supposed ta Don?" Feeling his macho turtle hood crumble around him.

* * *

"But... I do think about that... You always try to cater my needs..." Don spoke as he looked at his own fidgeting fingers. "... I only wanted you to be happy so I can be contented and move on." He said when he put his hand on top of Raph's, yet he knew Raph will only feel a chill. "I can't forget you too Raphie... I can't, even if I'm a spirit mess..."

* * *

Sucking in shaky breath Raph grit his teeth hard, watching the smaller hand rest atop his but felt nothing but cold. But the action itself was so nice considering he had not had any contact with Donnie in over 5 years. "I gotta git happy fer ya ta move on?" Trying to get his marbles together, as much as he didn't want Donnie's ghost to leave, it was bound to happen and forcing him to stay would be selfish, especially since he shouldn't hold, touch and stroke Donnie anymore. It would simply drive him crazy only hearing his sweet voice and not having the body to hold close. "Okay." He suddenly said, turning determined eyes to the ghost "I'll git happy, I'll start ovah an everythin, I just want ya ta be happy too Donnie boy. If ya want me ta smile again I will." Feeling a sudden urge of confidence swell in his chest. And he was determined to get his life back to his old habits for Donnie to finally be at piece. "Jus' wait baby, I'll meetcha one day."

* * *

The deceased wife looked at him, quite very surprised. Raph considered his wish. In a flash, he lunged in to Raph, embracing him, not caring if Raph will have a full chill feeling. "Thank you, Raphie..." He whispered. The thought of Raph meeting Donnie, he had mixed feelings about it. But he knew that everything ends.  
"Don't worry, Raphie... I will be the one who'll meet you when you're time has come... I promise." He muttered. He hovered beside Raph and Rigel and smiled at his husband.  
"Since we have the time, I know you have questions that needed answers."

* * *

Raph shuddered at the chilly running up his spine but didn't say anything, he wished so bad that he could hold Donnie with him literally right here in his arms. It was torture to see and hear but not to touch. When Donnie pulled away and offered questions he had to scowl to think, glancing at little Rigel. "How did cha get pregnant?" He questioned softly. Seriously at first he had thought Donnie went to get with some girl and the chick dumped the egg on him while Raph was away. But when it hatched it looked far more like Donnie than him. Which only supported his thoughts, but those yellow eyes were hard to escape. He never saw another being with yellow eyes besides his own family members.

* * *

The spirit looked away, a little embarrassed by the answer to the question. "You remember I was being experimented by the Foot and... Leatherhead and I discovered what it is..." He spoke. "They injected me something that made my body like a woman thus able to get pregnant and have birth. But all of the solution they made is purged out of the body so I only have Rigel." He explained.  
"I was scared because I knew you're not going to believe me if I said anything about it." Don looked sad, memories flashing back that he had to raise their son alone. "I didn't tell you because I knew I will hatch it before I could die." He said, giving the letter he wrote had more sense now.

* * *

Raph really couldn't believe such a thing happened, but he did remember the experiment thing Don signed up for. All for science is what he said, "... Then I came back." Raph finished feeling like shit. If Donnie said he KNEW Rigel would hatch before he died then him coming home early must have done something. He was just happy he was able to make Donnie happy in his last day. And he really wished there could have been many more. Now at a loss he sat there to think, he wanted to know so much but couldn't even think of something to ask. But the only other important thing he could think of was. "How long have ya been floatin around?" It sounded weird, but what if Donnie had been there the ENTIRE time. Whenever he needed help? Or advice, or even comfort, which didn't happen very often that Raph, would admit that he actually had feeling. Were that all those cold chills he got?

* * *

To Don, this is a frisky question. If he told Raph he'd been there the entire time, he will be upset to him.  
"... I've been here ever since I died, Raphie." He answered truthfully. "I'm the one who gives you chills as I wanted to comfort you yet... Seemed it rendered the opposite." He spoke. "You know... You're sleeping face that night, you're so peaceful. I'm glad we spend my last day together... I'm glad I'm able to hide all the pain and able to withstand it. I wanted to see you last before I go." he confessed.

* * *

Raph was about to snap back a little, I mean he would have loved to know that he wasn't crazy after all this time. Seeing things move oh so slightly, the random cold chills- wait a minute. Raphael raised a brow, but even in this depressing situation managed to give a lopsided smirk. "Dat explains a lot." Leaning back slightly. "Got cold when I tried ta sleep, watching TV and even that time in the shower." Oooohhhh snap. Donnie must have come to watch, now thinking about it, it was pretty hot.

* * *

Seeing that leering smirk, it means something. Raph thought of something naughty again. "W-what is it Raphie?" Don shyly asked. Seemed there is something wrong in what he confessed.

* * *

Raph gave a small uncaring shrug, milking Donnie's innocent brain a bit more. "Dunno Donnie boy, I just remember mastering mah bat a while ago and I remembered getting a cold chill." Busted! Donnie must not be all shy and bashful as he played off to be.  
Coy maybe? Heh. Well not like he was going to be able to actually advance anymore. "So 'm guessin it was ya who popped in." Feeling himself relax a bit at the familiar conversation.

* * *

That's when Donnie blushed like no tomorrow. "I-I!" He stuttered and unable to form legitimate words. That shower scene where Raph is polishing his wood and Don participated on it.  
"But you swatted my hand away by turning the heater on..." Don said. A little upset about it as he hovered and went on Raph's lap, his sadness got more visible when Raph literally shivered. He doesn't have body warm anymore. This is one of the things he missed the most: Raph's touch.

* * *

Raph's teases were quickly forgotten the second he tried to wrap his arms around Donnie's form. Nothing. His lips formed a tight line after that. What a stab in the heart to remember that he could never touch Donnie again. And just when he was getting relaxed. Fuck. Raph simply kept his arms on the rests, wishing he could bump their beaks together like so many times before. But he couldn't even touch the floating ghost resting in his lap. "... Wish ya were still 'ere Donnie boy." He suddenly spoke up glancing off to the side.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Is all Don said, as much as he doesn't want to, he is predestined to die, no matter what consequences or alterations that happened. It will be a long time before he can touch Raph for real and he's willing to wait if there is heaven after all.  
"I told you its okay if you dated somebody else Raphie... I'm... Gone so you're free..." Don said, yet there is a tint of sadness despite the smile he showed.

* * *

Raphael absentmindedly let his fingers fidget on the armrests trying to stop himself from reaching and becoming disappointed again. And gave a light hearted snort. "Naw, it ain't the same." Shifting slightly. "Can't replace ya, Donnie babe." Sighing softly for someone who was usually very rough and tough but only Donnie knew he had a mushy inside.

* * *

"I still love you, Raphie... I'm just flattered you still loved me even after years..." Don spoke softly. "Papa?" A little voice is heard. They looked at the drowsy Rigel, who seemed to be a lot better after some rest. "Hey, baby... You need anything? We'll ask Aunt April to get it for you..."  
"Apples... Want apples..." Rigel said. Don giggled, "You really are your Papa's son. Papa loves apples too. I think apples are soft enough for your stomach to digest." Don said, smiling. "Don't worry baby, Papa and Mama are here for you."

* * *

Raph nodded at Donnie's words and his chest constricted again, but didn't let it show. He couldn't let himself become sad and depressed again with Rigel around anymore. He never let that side be visible to his precious kid, but he was determined to get his mind in the clouds, for both Rigel and Donnie. Donnie was dead, simple as that, he couldn't dwell on that anymore. After he got a few apple slices for the lil marshmallow, Raph settled back in his seat after propping his kid up. "How ya feeling there squirt?" Raph asked trying to sound like his normal self. "My head hurts a little," was his whiny reply but he snorted. "I bet. They'll give ya some medicine in a bit kay?" At that moment, a doctor came in and Raphael's heart jumped in his throat.

* * *

Rigel squeaked He hates needles and other scary things they used. Donnie soothed their cute baby as the doctor has a syrup medicine for Rigel.  
Don is a little elated that they family is whole again in a sense, that he doesn't have to hide anymore.  
When the doctor left, Rigel asked "Papa, Mama said before he missed dancing with you..."

* * *

The larger turtle was caught off guard by Rigel's statement, and gave him a strange look before recognitions blossomed across his face. He and Donnie, well Donnie mostly really liked to dance. And boy could he move but on occasion the olive turtle would help Raph learn a few simple dance steps. Long story short they did dance a little at their wedding and he didn't make a too much of a complete idiot of himself.  
"Yeah?" He questioned looking back at Donnie's spirit in a slight loss. "... Guess I can try, least I can do." He said softly. He never really liked to dance but if Donnie wanted it, Donnie got it. He stood to his full height, and though he felt a little silly held out his hand.

* * *

Don squeaked. He told that memory ages ago! Yet his husband still complied. It will be awkward as he will look like he is dancing alone. Don smiled as Raph lend out his hand for a dance, and Don took it.  
Don hummed a rhythm, which resembled their wedding song. Raph sang along as they twirl and synchronized their steps together, as if they are still in their wedding party. Don's memories flashed before his eyes, of Raph wearing hakama while he is wearing a kimono, as the theme is Japanese culture. His precious memory, their wedding. He can see Raph is very happy as he danced with him yet the flash is over, and sees Raph got older, and had tears in his face, with hints of sadness and misery. How cruel is fate for them to get separate…

* * *

The larger turtle really tried not to let this get to him, he had seen people die right in front of his eyes, lost those closest to him. So many things that had hardened his heart but this... Donnie was humming their song softly as he moved with his mate, moving to the ghost's humming, and when they were done had to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent the stinging in his eyes to be seen. It took every fiber of his being not to reach out and drag Don close. Because he knew what he would find, nothing. "Miss ya wakin me up in the mornin." He suddenly said sadly.

* * *

Don's memory fluttered on. The last night they had together, at least Raph complied with his request...  
"Will you kiss me good night, Raphie? I miss it when you kiss me good night..." Don whispered as Raph slowly leaned to peck his lips before dozing off. It's the last kiss they had before he passed on, that he didn't have the chance to kiss Raph in the morning, like they usually do. Raph kisses him at night, Don does in the morning.  
"... I... I miss it too Raphie." Donnie sobbed as they continued to dance.

* * *

The other turtle wished he could have leaned over to press their beaks together, but when his body leaned in he met nothing but cold air. This was going to be so hard with his mate still around. And he halted their dance because he honestly thought he couldn't do it anymore or risk crying. "Dun cry Donnie babe." He whispered softly, unable to comfort his mate. "'M here, dun cry, nevah could stand ta see ya cry."

* * *

Don nodded as he tried to stop crying and wipe his tears away. He doesn't want Raph to be more miserable than he already is. He wanted to Raph to be happy so he can pass on, so he'll help him to be happy as well.  
They looked at the source of the giggle and squeal. Don smiled as his baby's energy is slowly coming back and is delighted seeing his parents dance together although separated from the concept of existence. "Mama, Papa, dancing!" He weakly squealed while clapping his hands.

* * *

Raph's lips twitched upward seeing his kid weakly clap at his mommy and daddy. And he motioned for Donnie to come back and float/sit in his lip because he really didn't know how much longer he could hold back the damn if Donnie kept crying.

* * *

A few years had passed since that visit to the hospital, and luckily Rigel seemed to be doing fine for the time; now 12 years old the little squirt was growing up fast and Raph often teased him of becoming an old man when Raph himself was growing older and it was easy to tell nowadays. Bbutttttt he found out his cutie marshmallow, much like him in his time as a teenager was pretty defiant and liked to talk back occasionally. Of course Raph would talk back too and make sure Rigel knew just who he was dealing with but other than that he knew Ri was growing up to be a good kid. He was nice to other, and wasn't doing horrible in school so Raph wasn't getting on him about grades since he usually had around a B. "Aye! The hell's mah keys? Rigel ya take mah keys!" He shouted as he looked around annoyed while Rigel came in distracted by his phone. "No I didn't, try the actual key rack." But Raph rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his son "No dip Sherlock, dey ain't dar."

* * *

"Mama! You got Papa's keys?!" Rigel asked. The ghost took a peek in their room, giggling.

Don witnessed the years Rigel grew up being an adorable marshmallow. Rigel can be a sass master like himself as well. Yet, his attitude is pretty Raph-ish. He also witnessed Raph getting older. He wondered what will happen if he is still alive or when Raph found about his illness sooner. Raph will be much happier and perhaps, look younger as well.  
Also, Don noticed Rigel had been texting this guy named Draco these days. It made him concerned because their baby is still young for these things. Draco is a book loving friend of Rigel, who is a shy and quiet kid.

* * *

Raph snorted hearing the ghost giggle and went over to the bedroom and indeed there were his keys were on the bed and quickly snatched them up jingling them. "All dah things ya can take ya gotta take me keys Don? Weak." He commented. And nudged past Rigel interrupting his texting. "Will ya put the phone down? Jeez ya ain't stopped messin wit dat thing since last week." Raph snorted in annoyance and headed out the door real quick to head out to the car only to come back with a few things. "Wha'd I jus' say squirt?" He snapped still seeing Rigel with his phone. "Come on Dad I'm texting my friend."

* * *

"Raphie, calm down..." Donnie said as they both went to their room. "Rigel is right, you know. Though, I wondered if Rigel had a crush on this friend." He giggled as he sat down on the bed. Then his face frowned. "I can't blame you but Rigel and you seemed a little distant now. Even after years, I can't move on. I really don't know why..." Don spoke, hiding the feelings he had for years.  
He witnessed his husband got wrinkles on his eyes. He witnessed his son growing up. Yet, he felt he is slowly fainting, like he is just a flicker now and not like much energy as before. Don is worried he might get stuck forever or just vanishes into thin air and out of existence.

* * *

There is a time skip now! Ri got older. The RP got really long but there will be an unexpected twist in the future as this is a supernatural/fiction/romance theme or something. Anything might happen very randomly in this story ahaha as we do this for fun after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph made a face at Donnie's news, both the crush and his moving on. "But I've tried ta get ovah yer death Donnie, I ain't depressed anymore at least not often." Suddenly feeling as if it was his fault that Donnie was stuck here on earth. "'Es a teen donnie, he dun wanna talk and hand out wit me no more." He pointed out as depressing as it was, it was true.

* * *

Donnie looked down, very upset. It isn't Raph's fault that he died, he only wanted his family to be happy so he can move on.

He sees Rigel and Raph drifting apart, and it makes the situation worse.

One day, he saw Rigel with a big boy, seemed gruff and... Scary as Don thought. Though, he got surprised when they kissed! What the! His baby is too young for this!

* * *

Raph had been washing dishes like an awesome dad when Donnie's ghost came in and was sputtering on about something "R-Rigel!- Scary teen- Spike!" And that was enough for Raph to squint his eyes when he heard his kids voice along with a deeper and gruffer voice afterward. WTF. He popped around the corner to see Rigel, which would have been fine, then he laid eyes on a big kid, who just looked like a hazard himself with a crap ton of spike projecting from his body and a spikey shell… And he thought he had seen it all. "Hey Dad, I brought a friend over." Rigel noticed his Dad's presence. "Uh yeah, gotta name there spikey shell?" Raising a brow. "Aye dun start with names, mah name's Slash." said turtle jabbed a finger in own chest.

* * *

Donnie made a face that said RUDE MUCH. If he isn't a spirit, he will definitely going to scold Rigel big time. Though, he can't argue as Rigel is still making new friends. Though, he doesn't tackle this much well as he is a geek when he was a teenager. Raph seemed to be agitated, maybe because he sees himself to their son now.

Though, Donnie had a bad feeling to this for some reason. He won't let his baby hurt or be in trouble also if Slash didn't give respect to Raph and especially to Rigel. He will be Poltergeist on. Seriously.

* * *

Rigel ignored his Dad's weird and questioning look and tug his secret bf to the couch so they could overtake the area and play some video games. "Yer Dad's fuckin weird." Slash grunted to the smaller turtle beside him who gave a smirk. "Yeah he's a bit crazy." Ri commented more to get on slashes good side than caring about what exactly he was saying. All the while Raph had a rather pissed off expression with his jaw slightly open watching the two talk about him as if he wasn't even there. "Dah fucks wrong wit kids." He growled under his breath more to himself.

* * *

'OH HELLA NAW' Don fumed by what they say, especially rigel, to his husband. Raph seemed distressed. Don hovered to his husband. "Calm down Raphie..." He soothed him.

While they play video games, Don hovered next to Slash, using his ghost powers, he smack the back of his head.

* * *

Raph had tapped his fingers hard against the surface of the counter in anger hearing the two talk and most certainly didn't like Dlash talking shit. He did however grin a wide grin witnessing Donnie float and disappear and a moment later Slash yelled out in surprise grasping at his head. "Aye what dah hell!" He snarled getting up from his seat to look around only to scowl at Raph who had been grinning because of Donnie's doings. "What ya smiling at gramps? What the fuck ya throw at me?!" And Raph's grin fell a second later and stood to his full height with a harsh glare. "Watch yer mouth kid, yer just itchen fer me to smack some sense inta ya." Growling lowly. Rigel made a face and scowled at his 'invisible mother' "What the heck are you doing Mom? Stop." he whispered lowly.

* * *

Donnie is amused that his husband is grinning at him by what he did to Rigel's 'friend'. He made his whole being hidden from Rigel's third eye. "I won't stop until this guy gave you the respect you and your father deserved, Rigel." Donnie spoke.

"I prefer that shy friend of yours than this guy. Trust me Rigel, I feel this guy is just playing you." He hovered to Slash and whispered to Slash's ear slit, the one far from Rigel. "Boo!"

* * *

Slash jerked in surprise from his little glaring contest that Raph secretly cheered he won while the blue turtle spun around. "Wha'd dah fuck!" He snapped feeling his skin break out in goosebumps. Not liking this haunting shit at all, at a loss for words he stamped his foot in annoyance. "The hellz goin on here Ri!? Ya got some weirdo ghost shit er what? First yer Dad's an asshole and now I got shit messin wit mah head." Snarling in annoyance and stomped to the door (totally not freaked out at all oh nooooo) and slammed the door shut before Raph could grab that lil bitch by his shirt and punch him square in the face. Instead he shot hard eyes to rigel. "What the heck are ya doin bein his friend?!"

* * *

"He isn't doing anything, Mama! Stop it!" Rigel shouted, flash in anger. "You two don't want me to make friends!" Rigel lastly yelled before he ran outside and catch up with Slash. In the corner of the street, his eyes widened and hid in the fence.  
He saw Slash and a girl talking.

* * *

"He had to learn the lesson the hard way, Raphie..." Don whispered. "You better go catch our baby because he needs you there."

* * *

Raph's emotions went from pissed to heart tugging so fast that it made his head spin. But watching his marshmallow wilt when Slash ran off and apparently was already flirting and grabbing at a girl. He came over to Rigel who was looking at the larger turtle with sad eyes and rubbing at his arm. "Ri-" but he didn't get to start Rigel moved away with a sniffle and ran back to his room to slam the door shut. Raph looked at him as he left with another concerned call but was ignored. He shot daggers at Slash and yelled "Dun evah fuckin talk ta Ri again ya hear?! Er ill kick yer ass to next fuckin week!" He snarled in pure rage.

* * *

Rigel waddled to his room and slammed the door and went to curl up in the corner on his bed. "H-He didn't even like me." He whined.

The poor little marshmallow is sobbing his eyes out in his room. Donnie hovered and went beside Rigel. Don don't know what to say to soothe his baby.  
"I've been there, baby." Don spoke softly. He wanted to hug his son, but he is only a pure spirit form and he will give only coldness. "Before I met your Papa, I've been betrayed by a man because of a bet." He remembered, way back, he told Raph the reason why he is secluded to boys because of the fateful event. "And he didn't give you the respect you deserved, baby. Boys like that will make your life worse." He smiled, making Rigel stop sniffing and looked at him. There is silence after a few minutes. "Your Papa is waiting for you at the door. He never stop worrying to you. He is the only bad boy that will never break your heart." He said.

After pondering, Rigel stood up and opened the door.

* * *

Raph had taken a seat to the closest chair to Rigel's room just in case Ri decided to come out. He glanced over when he saw Rigel peek out and walk toward him and take a seat on the chair across from him. "...'m sorry Dad." He mumbled softly, fiddling with his hands not looking at his father. Raph sighed deeply rubbing his neck. "I know." He responded but spoke up again. "It ain't yeh fault, dat bastard was just messin wit ya. Ya know I wouldn't a said so if it aint true."

* * *

"I know, Papa..." Rigel said and on the verge of crying again as he embraced his father. "I'm so sorry, Papa..." He sniffled to Raph's big shoulder. "You know Mama said you're the only bad boy that will never break my heart and Mama's too..." He added and smiled. "I might not find any boy that will like me."

* * *

"Aww... Don't say that Rigel." Don said. "The right person will come. Who knows, maybe he already did, you just didn't notice him." He spoke. "Heh. Who would it be, Mama?" Rigel asked out of the ordinary.  
"I prefer that friend of yours that likes books." Don swiveled and went beside him. Rigel used his thinking cap for a second. "Draco?! No way, Mama! He is my best friend!"

* * *

Raph was still a bit surprised that Rigel did like boys but he couldn't say anything nor did he care much. I mean he used to bang another dude soooo meh. "Draco?" He snorted at the name reminding his of the kid from Harry Potter, "If he's any bettah den dat Slash fucker den have at it Ri." He joked lightly after their little bonding moment and it felt really nice to actually hug the squirt. Rigel seemed to be detaching from him recently and it felt like he blended into the background, once Rigel starts driving and has someone else to focus his time on… He shook his head lightly happy that his kid was moving on with life despite his mother being a lingering ghost.

* * *

"Why dun ya invite 'im ovah er somethin? Dis time lettin me meet the guy fer ya decide hes ok ta date."

* * *

"Not you too, Papa!" Rigel whined, saying his endearment instead of "Dad". "Draco is only a friend! Why would I date him?" he asked, yet with a smile. "I prefer bad guys than... Uhh... Geek ones." He said, making Don frowned. "If it wasn't from those 'geek guys', your father will be in a lot trouble way back." Don said while he crossed his arms. "Also, you didn't told us that you're gay." his mother said. Rigel just looked down, felt very ashamed. "We had no problem whatever your orientation is son, it's just... Don't keep us out." Don spoke.

* * *

Raph nodded along with his past mate, well still his mate but ah whatever. But found himself smirking at the others words, "Troubles mah middle name Donnie." He grinned now remembering all the times Donnie had to patch him up, he would honestly never let anyone near him or admit he was hurt but at the time who could deny a sexy olive butt not getting close? "Ya know yer ma might be a total dork but 'e aint no push over." He glanced over at don before getting back to the point as he sat on the floor with Rigel. "Yeah it aint fun ta jus' sit back and find stuff out when yer in trouble squirt." Rubbing his neck a little. "Know yer growin up and all dat stuff but 's still hard ya know?" Rigel played with his toes as he thought feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Don smiled. "Alright, Raph. Don't pick on our baby, it's enough." Don spoke. "You grew up so fast, Ri." He said with weary eyes. "All I want is you find someone who loves you dearly and be happy whoever he is." He said. Rigel remained quiet and sighed.  
"Ma, you should rest. We're fine here with Pa."

Don's eyes widened then gave a sad smile. "Still can't, Rigel... There's still so much things to be done here."  
"Ma..." Don trailed off.

* * *

Raph nearly froze at Rigel's comment, but his lips tightened and stared at the floor for a moment before finally letting his old tired eyes meet Donnie's own, "Ya gotta try Donnie." He said slowly, as if his age was finally catching up with him. "I got things handled here babe."

* * *

Rigel looked up at his daddy but soon looked back at his mother and nodded, confirming he indeed felt the same way. He loved Donnie, they both did, so much that this hurt. But they all had to move on, donnie to the afterlife and he and his father with their lives. Rigel was secretly happy Raph never dated or saw anyone after Donnie died actually. He wouldn't have said anything if he had, but it makes him feel warm inside that his mother and father loved each other that much, even while one was departed.

* * *

Don stared at his husband. He seemed okay if he moved on, seemed he is contented already and accepted the fact he is dead. Both of them have tired eyes, seemed that they are spent as well.  
Don smiled, felt that he felt happiness to Raph's heart, that he is better than before. "Promise me you'll stay beside your papa, Ri. Don't make him feel alone again." He said.  
Before Don knows it, he just... Disappeared.

* * *

"... I promise, Mama." Rigel responded, watching his mother fade into nothing. Everything suddenly seemed silent, usually Donnie would be floating around, humming, filling the silence with something. But now, it was deathly quiet and it felt foreign on their ears. Raph was the first to move and hoist Rigel close to share a much needed hug between each other. "Yer Ma's the best thing dat evah happened in me life." Raph said softly, "Besides ya, yer dah only thing I got left, and ya look so much like Donnie." Refusing to let Rigel pull away to see his water golden eyes. "Don't leave me Dad." Rigel suddenly whimpered softly and Raph was even quicker to tighten his hug. "I ain't goin no where, I'll be here till I can't kick no more," he confirmed the statement with a comforting squeeze. He had seen war, death, and bloodshed, but this was a whole another ball field. "P-Promise?" Raph placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Promise."

* * *

Don saw a bright light approaching him. It got wider and wider until he saw... What seemed to be a paradise. His own paradise.  
He loved this place, an open field and a simple house. Who knew this is what he wanted all along.

It's the place where raph and him used to stargaze.

He thought that heaven is a one place thing for all of the people deserved for it, yet it seemed to be veils of paradises that the person who died wanted.

It seemed he had passed on. In the middle of the field is an orb floating. He got closer to see it. He saw his husband and son hugging, they are crying, maybe because he is gone.  
They tricked him they were happy. It seemed they are not all along. He tried to go back but no avail. He cried as he watch his family supported each other because of his loss.

* * *

Raph was sure to steel himself after their little moment, it wasnt that they weren't happy, I mean yeah of course they were upset, sad even to see Donnie go, but it meant he was in a better place. Finally able to move on and that meant Raph could finally start putting it all behind him to raise Rigel just how Donnie wanted. "Come one squirt." Raph managed to smile lightly nudging Rigel up. "Let's go get something ta yeah? I'm starvin." And like that Rigel wiped his eyes and nodded with an equal soft smile. They were both sad, but more than happy their loved one was finally at peace and could leave them behind, as much as it hurt to watch him go.

It was a strange paradise indeed, everything changed to how the user wants to spend his or her days, conjuring up places, events and people from thin air. The ghostly spirit of Donnie weeped near by the orb, but a large, warm hand landed on his shoulder there stood his family, Raphael and Rigel, smiling down at him. They weren't real to be exact. But they were there to put the dead's heart at ease, to live out the rest of eternity by his side, providing comfort and love. Until the real loved ones passed on to join Donnie.

* * *

Don's tears went down more as he saw versions of his beloved. All he can do is wait for the right time.


End file.
